Oil and gas are measured when produced or sold. When fluid is produced from oil and treated, a resultant crude may be stored in a tank or tank battery. A volume of the tank may be known and an amount of oil in the tank may be calculated in terms of a number of barrels (where one barrel is equivalent to 42 U.S. gallons) using height intervals on the tank. The oil may be put into the tank through a top of the tank and sold or dispensed through an opening near a bottom of the tank.
When a truck driver arrives to obtain oil from the tank into a tanker truck, various data regarding the tank and the oil may be notated on a paper document to record the conditions and amount of oil dispensed. For example, a measuring tape or the like may be used by inserting the tape into the tank from the top until the tape reaches the bottom, where an oil level may be determined by viewing the level on the tape. As another example, the oil may be tested to determine characteristics of the oil, such as a gravity of the oil, a temperature of the oil, a basic sediment and water (BS&W) content of the oil, and so forth. A document commonly referred to as a “run ticket” may be used to record the various tank and oil information.
A run ticket is used in buying and selling crude oil. When the ownership or custody of oil changes, a run ticket may be prepared for the receiver and the shipper to record the transaction. A run ticket may refer to evidence of receipt or delivery of oil issued by a pipeline, other carrier, or purchaser. An amount of oil transferred or dispensed from the tank may be recorded on a run ticket. The amount of payment for oil may be based upon information contained in the run ticket. The run ticket may include information such as an opening and closing gauge on the tank, API gravity and temperature of the oil, BS&W of the oil and so forth. A copy of the run ticket may be presented or available to a purchaser, a pumper and a gauger.